Tutorial Guide
Tutorial: The Introduction Welcome to Sigrogana Legend 2! A turn-based RPG with emphasis on roleplaying on a fantasy setting, where players can explore a vast quantity of randomized dungeons, and enjoy their time building up the story of their own character. This wiki page will guide you through the vast basics of this fun and immersive game, and will help you learn better about what you can accomplish, and do. This is your host Kunai, aka Snake, who's messing back and forth with Skullcat's work. All the credit for this page goes to him, from the idea to the many many images he got, trying to explain everything better! Make sure to give him a hug once you meet him in-game, yah? Anyway, we'll start off by showing you the room that you've spawned in, as a fire sprite, or more roughly. A 'Soul', YOUR Soul. You know what's a Soul, right? Good. Now! Surrounding you, are six odd icons floating about, but don't be afraid, they don't bite. (Yet.) You can zoom in the picture above to see what they do, and such. As for us, we'll start off with the Race Selection. Since it is required to properly interact with everything else! Race Selection Once you go over to the Race Selection. It should look like this, Once you decide on a race after reading thoroughly about everything (If you have any specific questions about a race, don't be afraid to ask in OOC about them, be it about their lore or anything, really!) For this tutorial, I'll choose the 'Imperial' Human, to demonstrate the next step that you'll have to take. Note that base race values, will be major influence factor on which aspects your character will excel at, and stat proficiency varies from race to race. An example of this is that Felidae are proficient in having Celerity, for having a high Base "CEL", Dullahans can excel in having enormous Strength due to their high Base points in "STR". Imperials, as you can see in the picture, are a jack of all trades for having even stats everywhere, they're not bad at anything, but not proficient. Base numbers to determine how 'good' or 'bad' their base statuses are might be around this: Moreover, it's better to always look around the Wiki about what each stat does: * Strength (STR) * Willpower (WIL) * Skill (SKI) * Celerity (CEL) * Defense (DEF) * Resistance (RES) * Vitality (VIT) * Faith (FAI) * Luck (LUC) * Guile (GUI) * Sanctity (SAN) * Aptitude (APT) Especially Aptitude, for starters! Appearance Customization The Character customization can be accessed after you select a race of your choice, this won't be available until you do so. Once you select a race. You can create your "Player Icon". It's always good to have a Playby*, keep in mind whenever doing this, so your player icon and playby can both be compatible. - Not all races will have 'Racial' additions. - It's best to try out the Color Wheel to its full potential, make sure to use Brighten/Darken too for effects you'd want to find. But once you get used to it, you'll be making great icons in no time. - Character Size makes your character bigger in the game, and thus if your character is bigger individual. You can use Character Size to make your character look bigger,or smaller to put exaggeration on the size of your character. Once you're done customizing. You'll want to do 'Save Slot', and choose first slot. This is so you don't have to lose all the progress you worked exclusively on that character, and do Load Slot 1. This is in the future where if you wants to have your character having multiple attires. You can use this to change appearance. Fear not, as you can see, multiple slots are there for a very solid reason. You can change your outfit by using 'Vanity Mirror' items. Those can be found in certain places, such as Dormeho's Blacksmith, or even be bought as a donation item for 500 Asagos, if you find inconvenient to be running to a public mirror every time. Now that you're done messing around with character appearance you've made. It's about time we move on over to Name book. *''(I.E Term used for the image material used to describe your character visually, mainly over your Character Profile. Can or not be original, or already-existing art, but you must keep in mind if something is not yours, you have no rights over it. Any legal problems caused by usage will NOT be responsibility of the game or the developer.)'' Naming Book The Naming Book is most essential part that you must complete. You must invent a name for yourself, that you can use to talk to people. Note that you'll have to make at least two names. We'll break them down on what they do. The naming rules are common sense, and that you should best follow them. '- Name' actual name. You'll have to make up a real name, the name of your character of what you are. This is alias that everybody knows who you are, and such. Telling people your real name, and they'll have in-character knowledge of what your character's name is. And remember, being named 'Ren Brown' will most likely get you in trouble. No, this is not a challenge, it's a warning! '- Alias' appearance, or fake name. You then can create a fake name, or something to explain your appearance. For an instance, you are red-haired male that wears armor. So you could name yourself 'Armored Redhead'. This is first alias that you should toggle when you select a name. Because the tutorial does not explain this section good enough. You'll have to understands what is going on. In this case, we need to go to the Character Info. Once you do that. It'll bring you to this screen. When you do that. You'll see where all your stats, information, and whatnot. Though we're focusing on alias this heading. I'll explain more about stats in next few sections after we gain our first class. For now, we're going to discuss on how to toggle Alias. On Character Information screen. You'll see that your real name is in gold! That mean everybody can see your real name. So how do we make it so people sees your fake name? Well - You click that AKA button, of course. Then it'll turn your real name into white colors, and your fake name will be gold. This mean that everybody will see your fake name! Once you do that, you'll just continue on with your usual tutorial as intended. We'll now proceed to next discussion. Class Selection Now that you're on the Class Selection. You must decides on a class. You'll get this popup. As stated in caption below the image. You can also access the class from the HUD, where I've shown you where the class is in the Naming Book Category. This'll be very important, as you'll level up your classes. You can use the weapons that your primary classes can use, but you can't use additional weapons from secondary class. For an example. Summoner can use the sword, and book, but you can't use spears, or axes that Soldier can provide if it was primary class. You'll also notice the 'Lock' Icon in the class board. These are called Promoted Class, and you can gain them after you hit specific level. Finally, you can swap out classes, as long as you're not destined to being stuck to the Class, and it's promoted. - Wait, I didn't talk about Destiny? Oops! Well, you see. Destiny is very special mechanic. You're locked out of all other classes, but the destiny class, and it's promotion class that you've chosen. Let say, I choose the destiny for Curate. This mean, I cannot use Soldier class, or it's promotion class, or use Mage class, and etc. This mean I can only use Curate, and it's two promotion class; Lantern Bringer, and Priest. What is benefit of having Destiny class? Instead of the class being stuck on level 35, your level cap expanded to level 50, and five additional skill-pool to use in battle. This means that you have more skill points to play with, and being able to cap out more skills provided. Here is list of all destiny that you can choose if you interacts with the NPC as highlighted on first image of this guide. However, if you feel like you regretted a decision on choosing a destiny. Do not fret, or despair in agony as you felt like you're falling apart and you don't want to delete your hard work. Worry not, if you struggle to try to get to your first level sixty. You can do a Destiny swap, after doing your very first Legend Extension! However, if you wish to remain destiny-less. You will have access to all classes, and you can bring them up to level thirty-five! Once you finalized on the classes that you wish to learn. We'll now proceed with most essential components of the game. We'll go back to Character Information sheet that I've shown you earlier! However. Some people recommended not to use Destiny, since the players may not be experienced with the game, and thus people encourages them to learn all other classes, and get the feeling instead of being limited to one class, and it's promotions that they are not sure what can be given. So beware of your early game choices, although don't think much about it and just don't accept Destiny. Later in the game you'll be able to choose if you want or not to Destiny, via the Legend Book. Character Stats Here in the image above, this is where you'll do most of your character stats increase. While it seem bunch of gibberish, and weird things. It is very important to understand what all of them can do. You must understand what happen if you invest X amount of points into any particular stat. For an instance, if you spend enough points in Aptitude. It'll add +1 stat to all other stats above of that stats, as well as give your char a nifty bonus in EXP gains. This is why it's recommended for you to spend some of your time reading thorough every stat's description by hovering your cursor on them, and seeing what effects they hold. You'll always gain new stat-points per character level up levels have nothing to do with this, Class Levels = Skill Points, Player Level = Stat Points Here's the rule that you must know when you're doing the stat investment. There is a feature called 'diminishing returns' and 'Scaled Stats', and if you looked at the picture already. You'll notice the odd beethoven-ish-god-knows-what-art body-icon where I've named it 'Scaled Stats'. This is your actual stat values, where your stats are influenced. If you do not know what I mean. Do not fear. The math is rather simple; "If players start investing more than (40 + base) stat-points into any stat. This stat will be affected by 'diminishing returns', and the stat-point investment will have less and less influence on the 'scaled' stat." Diminishing Returns? What it does, what do I do?! HELP! Calm down! This means, overspending points in the same stats over, and over, will make your character not benefit from every single point you expend. So sort of like a "wear out". This also mean that you can't just have 80 STR, and be able to one-shot everybody, as you'll probably notice that your strength's scaled is actually less than 64.5 scaled STR! Where did my '''15,5 spent STR points' go?! Why is this?!'' Simple, young one! '''Because your stat is now suffering from '''diminishing return! So how do you spend most of your stats effectively and smartly? By doing this math: (Legend Aspect) + (Racial Base Value) + (40) = Your soft-cap, before diminishing return starts applying. So for a crude, ruthless and very Onigan example of how spending vs scaling works, there's a table, we'll be using a Catgirl's CEL investment for example! They have 8 base CEL, so that increases their cap from 40, to 48, '''and can be even 49, if they have a Legend Ink on the aspect Rabe Ur! With this you probably might have an idea of how stuff goes. A Felidae will be able to retain more CEL, for being a race with high CEL values for racial, while let's say a Shaitan, will be able to retain more STR, and a Redtail, more LUC. You can get hints of what race specializes in what stat by either their Lore (Redtails being insanely lucky, lore-wise) or just checking their racial stat points (Redtails have 9 base LUC). Now that you understand the influence of diminishing return. It is very wise not to go overboard, and throw bunch of stats before you're slapped with heavy hard-cap. Balance is important, and so is Aptitude! If anything, it's recommended to see the "Aptitude" page, before trying to distribute points. Equipment, star-signs, religions, and Poses-sessions. '''Total Weight: The Weight indicator on top represents how heavy the total accumulated items you're carrying in your inventory. If they starts to build up pass the limit you can safety carry. You'll starts to suffer penalties, slowing down outside of battle, and even losing monument in the battle. The Battle Weight BW, which is represented by a chest plate, below the chest, is how heavy your equipped armor, and weapons are. These generally indicates how heavy your stuff are. The more armor, and weapons that weighs you down above the limit, will influences your Evasions, and your Hit% chance. Religion: '''On the right of these two icon, is a fancy-looking box. The first icon, is about 'God Loyalty', clicking it will show the level of your Loyalty to a certain god, as well as show some more story about them. Although, you will not be attached to any religion during the first time you join the game or create any new characters. To become a follower, you'll have to use the Prayer Tool of a specific religion. Once you use it, you'll receive a buff, a 'blessing' from your god, and be given loyalty to the Religion you used the praying tool on. A side note is that is not mandatory to have a religion, and the buffs granted by prayer tools are not uber game-changing. This is more a preference than anything! Get a religion if it would fit your char, otherwise, why bother? '''Starsign: '''In the middle, is your Starsign. You'll not have access to starsign without investing first point in Astrology, a Talent subrank. However if you decide to spend points in Astrology, you'll unlock a default Starsign that you can click once to select the starsign you want to have. The starsign gives you a permanent same +1 'stat' +3 Elemental ATK, that gets doubled once your 'star' is shown on the skies, on certain months. The logic behind Starsign is to give the character a month in the year that 'belongs to them'. Similar to a birthday, or a birth sign. Just Astrology things, who knows! '''Possessions: ''Nope! You were deceived. No poses for you. Anyway!'' 'On the far right, is your Possessions, indicating how many spirits are possessing you right now at this moment. These spirits can offer you bonus, and benefits for being possessed by them, but you'll take HUGE damage from enemies who use any '''Exorcist'-enchanted weapons. Those "enemies" are often other Players who challenge you to PvP, so if you wanna play the game to be an adventurer or dungeon crawler, you don't need to worry about anything but losing a battle. (Spirits leave you if you die, and you'll have to re-collect them again.) Talents Talent is another thing that can contribute to your fighting, your explorations, or how you can make items, gathering or whatsnot. Talent is very essential, and important to use as you grow. Take this as an opportunity to look thorough many talents that you can access, or use. Do not fret, as just as Trait. You can reset the talent by buying an item from mage Guild Vendor, or resetting with Legend Extension. Note that you gains one additional talent per level, if getting all 5 talent points from Legend Extensions. This talents will be very valuable to you, so make sure to invest time into looking what every talents, and what their subcategory of that skill can provide for you. Traits Traits are one of the thing that'll add to your stats, gives you unique abilities, or additional capabilities on certain fields. They can help your character grow, or evolve in way of things. There are many, and variety of traits, and some traits cannot be used without investing into certain things, such as having X amount of stats to get that stats. For an example, getting 'Tactician' Trait, requires you to have at least 15 SKI, which will allows you to have one more momentum. Though you can only have at least 20 trait points to play with, with LE. You have to choose your traits wisely, and see how you can invest into this. Most of the traits are just common sense, and you can reverse your mistake by buying a potion from the Mage Guild Vendor, or reset with Legend Extension. So take this as an opportunity to experiment which trait you wants to use, and how to progress the game. There are one more thing I'll mention related to traits. Some races, like Vampires or Liches, will have racial traits that you can unlock on the trait menus. Not every races will have racial trait dedicated to them, but it is good idea to keep an eye out for those. I'M FREEEEEEEEEE! You're finally out of Pink's grasp! I hope you've read everything three times over and memorised the basics of CQC, soldier! You'll need to remember it every time you have to make a Jammer sorry for existing. '''BUT HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! We're not done here! First things first, you need to know a few little details that Pink didn't quite explain because it's not her business to babysit you. And those are about quests, which will help you level faster, and where to level your first baby steps/slashes/punches/casts/shots/stabs/pokes/summoningjutsu/whatever you chose to be your fighting style. So. You've left that study... Now look at where you are... BANG! 'Right in front of a big-as-heck medieval city and probably being stomped over and over by people who swarm in and out of the place constantly. You'll try to follow them in!-- Holy heck, what's that? Spears? Yes, soldier. Cellsvich doesn't welcome nor tolerate mongrels who doesn't agree to behave like CIVIL and FINE human beings in their walls! See the woman who's waving at you over there? Go talk to her. She's the Chief Inspector of our vast force, and will see if you're an intelligent-enough maggot to be worthy-- ''What?! Already got interviewed and she handed you your passage papers? Not bad... Hm... ''Welcome to your life in Sigrogana, kid! I hope you can be more productive than the other ''filthy peasants who-- Are just loafing in that BLOODY Arena! Hmpf...' Right! Get a move on. You have a lot to do! A lot to help our world to progress at a steadfast pace! But, first of all... Bank (ASAGO) and Quest System (LaPlace-NET) '''Move RIGHT AWAY to the ASAGO Bank!' This place is where you'll be doing roundtrips the most. It is located in the upper left hand corner of the Cellsvich. Once player gets inside the building, and talks to the NPC about LaplaceNet. She'll ask you to create custom handle that you can just type gibberish, or something fancy. Up to you, honestly. Just remember you'll never, 'ever' be able to change your LaPlace ID, even if you repurpose your character. Then you click on panel next to the woman on the table, and you'll see this menu here: This panel is just straight-forward. * B.D.P Reports show you what dungeon is spawning and where, as well as the time. * Present Delivery is often a way for admins to send apology gift, or receive special gifts for special holidays. * Finished Requests is the requests that you've completed. * Active requests is the request that you're currently undertaking. * New requests are where you receive new quests to do, and can only be selected from an ASAGO Bank. (Unless you donate and buy a LaPlace PDA, which is recommended. Makes life easier!) Which you'll be using a lot if you want to get higher level faster. When the player starts out the game. They'll get one request, to talk to the woman that they've just talked to get their own LaPlaceNet card. Then they'll complete the quest, and then all quests will be generated. My advice right now, is to grab the 'Eradicate Jammers' Quest, and we'll go from there. Oh boy, adventure time! Off to the Jammer Cave! The first public static instance, the Jammer Cave. It's level 1 to 8 dungeon that persists until Argentyle Caverns, which is scaled-dungeon of its own. We won't talk about the latter, but focus on the Jammer Cave. You can find the Jammer Cave by going outside of the Cellsvich, then go south, and west. Then north, and you'll find yourself promptly in the cave. As you walk around in the cave, you'll find yourself fighting many, many, MANY Jammers. But hey, practice makes perfection. Soon you'll be leveling up and become more and more powerful, to the point those Jammers will be tickling you, or unable to hit you due to your speed. Or both, really! You don't need to fear the "Jammer Menace" until you reach LV10, as you don't lose Items or Murai upon death. Past LV10, you should start worrying about fights more. Also, don't forget to salvage the place! The big chests, campfires, mining rocks and little chests will have a lot of loot that may or not give you a good starting equipment. The wood/ore you get from the Jammer Cave might even give you a good loan of Murai which you can use on Inns, once you sell it to Zeo at Cellsvich. His shop is located west from the Inn. Also, also. Don't forget to buy Lockpicks from Zeo, in the future you might need them! Now, once you got into several fights. You should head back to town, and explore for a bit. After all, you've finally completed, and done everything you can do. If you wants to read on other kind of features that you should probably know. Click right here right now for part two edition! Or you can look on other guides that will help you learn more about the game mechanics, as well. Other Informations You'll notice that I've not discussed Companion system, or Battle System. Here, I'll explain it more in their own wikipedia pages. In-game Rule break the rules! Story Questlines start your story here! Battle Guide on how to fight? Companion Guide know how mercenaries work? Legend Extension 60s? Look here! Terrible race to start off for your first time. and deciding on race? look here! Found campfire? Can't enter? Look here! share scary tales, but can't enter? Look here! Also, Fun fact. You can interact with the books in the Study, and read about the Lore of the Game. Category:Tutorial Category:Guide Category:Learning the game Category:Health Category:Reputation Category:Story Quest